Episode 1: Roads - Summary
Two brothers Sean and Daniel Diaz, 16 and 9, are forced to run away from home after a tragic incident in Seattle. In fear of the police, Sean & Daniel head to Mexico while attempting to conceal a sudden and mysterious supernatural power. Life on the road is tough and now totally responsible for his much younger brother, Sean begins to realize that his decisions will impact their lives forever... ---- Before the start of the episode, the player is presented with a question that asks whether they sacrificed Chloe or Arcadia Bay in the last series. Once the player makes their choice, the story then begins. The episode begins with dash cam footage from a police vehicle. In it, Officer Matthews can be heard stating that he has come across a fight in progress while on his neighborhood patrol. After he exits his car, muffled panicked voices are heard off-screen culminating in a gunshot, and an apparent shock wave sends Matthews flying backwards across the screen as his car tips over and the screen cuts to black. The footage resumes for a few moments, during which several police cars are shown pulling up before the screen is overtaken by static. The scene cuts to an overhead view of Seattle as a school bus drives through the suburbs. After arriving at his stop, Sean Diaz exits the bus while texting as his best friend, Lyla Park, follows close behind him. After startling him, Lyla talks with Sean about the latter's chances with Jenn Murphy at the upcoming Halloween party before taking his phone and texting her for him. They start walking down the street and chat about the party itself, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. While approaching Sean's house, the two pass by Brett Foster sitting on his front porch, and he and Lyla exchange insults. Upon arriving at the Diaz household, Sean and Lyla sit down on the front deck overlooking the yard. Lyla takes out a pack of cigarettes and offers one to Sean, which he can either accept or refuse. The two discuss their plans for the party and create a list of items for Sean to gather, which Lyla scribbles down in marker onto Sean's palm. After Lyla briefly ponders out loud about how long their friendship will last after high school ends, she leaves Sean with a hug and a promise to Skype together after he's ready to go. Once inside the house, Sean finds his father, Esteban Diaz, and his little brother, Daniel Diaz, playfully arguing over who should get the last Chock-O-Crisp candy bar. Esteban decides to let Sean be the judge, and he can choose to either give the chocolate to one of them or keep it for himself. After Sean's decision, Esteban heads down to his garage and Daniel goes back to his room to work on his Halloween costume, leaving Sean to search for his party supplies. After retrieving drinks from the fridge, food from the cupboards, and a blanket from the storage room, Sean enters the garage to find his father fixing up a car for Sean's graduation. After Sean searches for (and optionally finds) a specific wrench for him, Esteban gets up and talks to Sean about the latter's plans for the future and intentions in going to the party. If Sean confesses about using the money for alcohol and weed, Esteban gives him $40 for his honesty; otherwise, Sean will receive 20 dollars. Before letting Sean go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which Sean can either accept or refuse. After returning upstairs, Sean has the option of knocking on Daniel's door and having a short conversation about what Daniel is doing, the party, and his crush on Lyla, with Daniel's behavior changing depending on who the Chock-O-Crisp was given to. After retrieving everything on his list and packing his bag, Sean goes to his room and initiates a Skype call with Lyla. As they talk about Jenn, Daniel bursts into the room and is subsequently kicked out. Later, while talking about Jenn's latest Facebook post, Sean notices Brett grabbing Daniel's arm from his bedroom window and rushes out of the room to intervene. Sean finds Brett bullying Daniel after the latter had accidentally spilled his fake blood on him, and the situation escalates as Brett insults their family, causing Sean to snap and attack him. During the fight, Sean knocks Brett backwards onto a protruding rock that hits his spine, causing him to spasm and seemingly become unable to move. Soon afterwards, Officer Matthews arrives on the scene and threatens the brothers with his gun after seeing Brett's state, which is seemingly worse than it is due to the amount of apparent blood. As Matthews checks Brett's pulse, Esteban emerges from the house after hearing their voices and tries to cautiously reason with him. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, he accidentally pulls the trigger, shooting and killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying back before Sean's vision goes black. After Sean comes to, he slowly takes in the heavy damage dealt to the surrounding neighborhood, Matthews sprawled onto the road (presumably dead), Brett still lying unmoving, and Esteban lying dead on the ground with his eyes still open. Sean panics before picking up an unconscious Daniel and carrying him to their house. After setting him down for a moment to retrieve his backpack, Sean flees from the scene with Daniel in his arms as more police officers arrive on the scene. Two days later, Sean and Daniel continue onward along a roadside bordering Mount Rainier National Park, having left Seattle far behind. Thanks to some convincing from Sean, Daniel believes that they're on a camping trip and that Esteban was too busy to take them, unaware that their father is dead due to having repressed his memory of the incident entirely. Upon reaching the entrance to Trout Springs Trail, Daniel sees a Chock-O-Crisp lying in an abandoned car and pleads Sean to get him one at their next stop, which Sean can either agree to or decide to take the chocolate from the car. Sean can also have Daniel go use a nearby bathroom. As they travel down the path, Sean can teach Daniel about trail markers and participate in various activities with him, including looking over the park, discussing various wildlife and posters, eating berries, and playing hide-and-seek. After taking a detour from the trail due to a rock slide, which requires climbing over a log and down a high ledge (Sean can optionally choose to help Daniel climb over the log, but Daniel will need help with the ledge), Sean and Daniel come across the edge of Nisqually River where they decide to take base for the night under a large rock formation. After setting up their campsite (which can involve gathering logs, building a wall of sticks, and pushing a log with Daniel) and optionally engaging in various activities with Daniel, including play-fighting against a tree, skipping stones, and cloud-watching, the brothers settle around their campfire and eat the remaining food in Sean's backpack as the moon starts to rise. After they finish eating, Sean has the option of howling with Daniel at the full moon and letting Daniel play on his phone before sending him off to bed. Hours later, after they've both settled underneath the rock formation, Daniel has a nightmare. Later that night, the fire flickers and grows as Daniel tosses and turns in his sleep, calling out for his father. Sean awakens and wakes Daniel up with a shake, causing Daniel to groan and ask where their father is. (If Daniel had no issues)= (If Daniel had no issues) Sean reassures Daniel about his bad dream and that they're both fine, placing another log onto the fire before they fall back asleep. |-|(If Sean scared Daniel)= (If Sean scared Daniel) Daniel tells Sean that he's been hearing noises, having developed paranoia about scary animals in the woods. Sean reassures Daniel that they're both safe, and promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. |-|(If Daniel ate bad berries)= (If Daniel ate bad berries) As Daniel tells Sean that he's feeling sick, he crawls away from the campsite and vomits as Sean attempts to sooth him. After Daniel finishes throwing up, Sean promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. The next day, while continuing along the road, Daniel and Sean come across a gas station. During their time at Bear Station, the two brothers can stock up on food and drinks through various possible methods, including purchasing and stealing from the convenience store (in which Sean can have the option of asking Daniel to distract the owner while he steals some of the supplies), freshening themselves up in the bathroom, filling up their water bottles, playing a claw game, taking leftovers from a trash can (but only once the nearby family is gone), and begging for food from a mother sitting at a picnic table with her husband and daughter (who, unlike the mother, are not friendly). Inside the store, Sean has the option of speaking with storekeeper Doris Stamper and journalist Brody Holloway, as well as discovering an abandoned puppy behind the counter. If Sean doesn't talk to Brody earlier, Daniel will talk to him instead. After retrieving a map and food, the family from earlier will leave and Sean and Daniel eat outside as they plan their next destination. While doing so, Hank Stamper approaches and tells the two to come with him under the pretense of checking for theft. Discuss= Discuss If Sean attempts to discuss the matter with him, Hank forcibly grabs Sean's arm and tries to drag him towards the gas station. When Daniel attempts to intervene, Hank backhands him across the face and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|Attack= Attack If Sean decides to attack, Hank easily deflects the strike and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|Flee= Flee If Sean decides to flee, he tells Daniel to run and tries to grab Hank's arm before Hank punches him to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. At night, Sean wakes up tied to a pipe in the gas station's back office. After a short discussion with Doris, Hank enters the room and tells Sean that he knows about the Seattle incident and views them as fugitives, planning to turn them in. If Sean pisses off Hank, he will kick Sean in the face, giving him a nosebleed. After he leaves, Sean kicks down a nearby tube, activating a computer and allowing him to see the room more clearly. Daniel alerts Sean to his presence through the air vent and is able to help Sean by turning on a neon sign and finding him a tool to pry the pipe off, allowing him to reach the office's keys and give them to Daniel. Sean can also ask Daniel to tear off the vent, which will be unsuccessful. After unlocking the door, Daniel cuts Sean free of the pipe but wanders into the convenience store section while Sean retrieves his backpack and is caught by Hank. A loud crash is heard, and Sean rushes through the door to find Daniel standing before an unconscious Hank surrounded by scattered merchandise and knocked-over stands. After optionally kicking Hank and stealing some camping gear from the store, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel in tow. As they run through the forest, the brothers come across Brody's car, and after Sean hastily explains their situation to him, Brody quickly agrees to help them escape from Hank and guides the two into the back and passenger seats and escapes with them onto the highway. While making their way down the US 101, Brody and Sean discuss the former's familial estrangement and current social activism. The two soon discover that Daniel took the stray dog from Bear Station and decides to name it Mushroom. Soon afterwards, Sean and Daniel fall asleep in the car as Brody continues driving. After some time, Brody parks his car for a rest stop at Otter Point, which overlooks Arcadia Bay (which is either normal or destroyed depending on the player's choice prior to starting the game). There, Brody informs Sean that he knows about their status as runaways and, since he does not plan to turn them in, offers his support. He consoles Sean while the latter breaks down as he recounts the events in Seattle, and supports Sean's decision to take Daniel to their father's hometown of Puerto Lobos. After Sean regains his composure, the two get back into the car and resume their journey. As they leave, a plaque that either describes Arcadia Bay or displays a memorial for the people that died in the storm is shown. Further down the road, Brody Holloway stops at the Three Seals Motel and orders a room for the brothers while they wait on a nearby beach. After optionally playing a game of fetch with Mushroom, Brody returns with a motel key and says his goodbyes to the boys, leaving them with his remaining money, a travelling backpack, a red scarf, and a farewell note. He also advices Sean to get rid of his phone to reduce their chances of getting caught. As Brody drives his car off into the distance, Sean and Daniel leave the beach and head towards the motel. They can optionally overhear a couple having sex in one of the rooms. Sean can tell this to Daniel or keep quiet. Once in the motel room, Daniel challenges Sean to a game of rock-paper-scissors over who gets the bed in front of the TV. Regardless of who wins, Daniel inevitably takes the bed to watch an episode of Hawt Dawg Man while Sean prepares a bath for him. If Sean has stolen too often, he can find and confront Daniel about a toy taken from Brody's car. After Daniel gets into the bath, Sean goes out onto the motel's balcony with his phone with the intent to throw it away but finds that Lyla has left him multiple messages imploring him to call her back. At this point, Sean can choose to call Lyla or just get rid of the phone. Call Lyla.= Call Lyla. Both on the verge of tears, Lyla and Sean talk about Sean's whereabouts, his willingness to return, and the status of their friendship before Sean ends the call. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. |-|Don't call Lyla.= Don't call Lyla. Sean chooses to not call Lyla with the intention of keeping her out of trouble. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. Once back inside, Sean finds Daniel dancing on his bed to "Banquet" by Block Party and invites Sean to join him, which Sean can accept or refuse. Either way, Sean resolves to tell the truth about Esteban's death, but before he can do so, Daniel asks Sean to get him a drink. Sean exits the room and walks up to the vending machine, but after noticing the lights flicker and hearing Daniel yell, Sean rushes back to the motel room. Upon entering the room, Sean finds Daniel in a fit of rage after having found out about his father's death from the news on the TV. His powers have manifested, causing objects to fly erratically around the room and the lights to flicker. After Sean manages to calm him down, Daniel tells Sean to promise to never lie to him again, which he can either accept or refuse. The following morning, Sean and Daniel use Brody's money to board a bus heading south towards Eugene, Oregon. After asking Sean if he's a monster due to his powers and being reassured, Daniel asks Sean to tell him a bedtime story like their father used to. Sean decides to make up a tale about two wolf brothers who had lost their father, paralleling their own journey. After realizing that Daniel has fallen asleep, Sean smiles and rests his head against him as the bus travels onward while the sun begins to rise. The ending scene shows a snowy area followed by Sean and Daniel's voices and a rock lifting off the ground. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 1: Roads Category:Episode Summaries